With the popularization of mobile intelligent devices, the need for establishing a WLAN between mobile terminals in a short distance to share files is increasing. In establishing the WLAN between mobile terminals in a short distance, one of the mobile terminals is required to serve as a wireless access point (Access Point, referred to as AP for short), and other mobile terminals join the AP, so that the WLAN is established for communication.
However, in the related art, the establishment of the WLAN among mobile terminals requires a user to have a certain network technologies base, which brings difficulty to the operation of common users; in addition, users of different mobile terminals are required to coordinate and determine, in the process of establishing the WLAN, which side serves as a wireless access point and which side serves as a common request access end, and the operation is quite complex, thereby reducing the interest of a user in establishing a WLAN for files sharing, and being not beneficial to the promotion of applications related to a WLAN of a mobile terminal.